The Tower of the Sky Knights
.png |Captain Shell|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Nova Shell|Floor Reward |Cheluna|Floor Reward |Venus Shell|Amalgamation |Sky Shell|Amalgamation ||Amalgamation |Adele|Fantasy Archwitch |Finette|Archwitch |Raw Sky Gem|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Sky Gem Piece|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Crystal Sky Gem|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Diamond Sky Gem|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material ||Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Squire Uniform|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Amiel|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Sharitel|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Arche|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} "The Tower of the Sky Knights" event has started! Obtain the new LR SHELL by amalgamating materials can be earned as floor arrival reward! ■Event Period 12:00 on May 16th ー 11:59 on June 3rd (JST) ■Reward Details SKY GEM which can be amalgamated to obtain LR SHELL has been added as a 1,000,000th floor arrival reward! In addition...!? Get in the top 500 rank and obtain the Night Sword Rebirth material for GLR SHELL! ■Holy Token Token is an item that is used to perform a Holy Token Summon. MIRROR MAIDEN (LR) SHARD and other extravagant rewards can be obtained from the Holy Token Summon! ※Please refer to the "Holy Token Summon" announcement for more details. ■New Cards XLR SHELL ★Heart of the Sky Lv.10 (Max) *Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns /40% chance / Activations: 4 *【Autoskill】Unit's all ATK • DEF +250% ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Obtain GUR CHELUNA! In this event, the new CHELUNA has been added as 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss CHELUNA will appear starting from the second half of the event. If CHELUNA is upgraded, it can become a powerful GUR card that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR CHELUNA ☆Purple Moon Lv.10 (Max) *Deal 500% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 15% chance / Activations: 2 *【Autoskill】Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Details regarding the event "The Tower of the Sky Knights" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! ■Daily Quests In addition, receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be available during this event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on May 17th to 11:59 June 3rd (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■Floor PASS 2x Campaign * 12:00 on May 25th ー 11:59 on May 26th (JST) * 12:00 on June 2nd ー 11:59 on June 3rd (JST) During the periods above, the number of floor passes obtained will become 2x! ■An Exclusive Archwitch and a Fantasy Archwitch will appear in Celestial Realm World Maps! The Exclusive Archwitch FINETTE (reissued) will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch ADELE (reissued) will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2 during this event! ※FINETTE and ADELE can be obtained as a max likability rating reward and as an Archwitch Subjugation Reward! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating FINETTE and ADELE during this event. The Valkyrie Crystal item that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event battle points. This item can only be used during "The Tower of the Sky Knights" event." Rewards Final Ranking Alliance Bingo Battle The 37th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.